A star and a snowflake
by Rosalinathespacequeen
Summary: An AU when Elsa and Rosalina (both as kids) meet in the woods and become friends, what could go wrong?
1. A sad story

**Okay guys so this is my first fanfic so please don't be rude. Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario characters or Frozen. **

It was a month since Elsa was separate from her sister; isolated in her room, Elsa decide to read a book, the only problem is that she only had one, but it wasn't like another book, this book has no title and it has a star as a cover, she never had the plan to read it because it didn't have her attention.

-"_Hmm.."-_Elsa think-"_I think is time to read it,_ _since there is nothing else to do"._

_-_Elsaaa! Did you wanna build a snowman?-Anna sing.

-Please Anna go away.-Elsa said with a broken voice.

-Okay bye.-Anna sign with a broken voice and heart.

Elsa tried to forget that trying to read the book.

_Everything was okay until chapter 4 called -The dream- when Elsa read this part:_

_-"You have __Star Bits__ in your eyes!" said __Luma__ to the girl. Wiping her face, the girl replied, "These are tears, not Star Bits. I'm crying because I'll never see my mother ever again!" At this, Luma began to cry too. "Mama, oh, Mama... waaaah!"-_

-"This reminds me of myself"-Elsa said-"Because I will never see Anna again!"-Elsa start to cry causing ice on her windows, fortunately everyone in the castle was sleeping so nobody could see her magic.

Elsa continue reading trying to control her magic.

But everything goes wrong when Elsa read this part:

-_She remembered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she followed her father up that hill to look at the __stars__..._

_She remembered how she and her brother would sled down that hill..._

_She remembered having picnics with her mother on that hill on bright and windy days... And...-_

Elsa turn the page:

_-"I want to go home! I want to go home right now!" The girl burst into tears, and the __Lumas__ didn't know what to do. "I want to go home! I want to go back to my house by the hill! I want to see my mother!" The girl was shouting now, her face wet with tears. "But I know she's not there! I knew all along that she wasn't out there in the sky! Because...because..."_

_"She's sleeping under the tree on the hill!" The girl's cries echoed through the stars, and a hush fell over the area.-_

At this point, Elsa stop reading with some tears in her eyes.

**Okay guys, so… what do you think? Do you like this story? Please don't be rude.**

**Anyway what would happen on the chapter? Please stay focus and you will see, until the next page!**

_**-Rosalinathespacequeen**_


	2. An (not so) imaginary friend part 1

It was midnight on Arendelle. The Northern Lights were shining, like usual, everyone in the castle were sleeping, but princess Elsa would get a surprise…

Elsa hear a giggle, first she thought it was her sister, but this giggle was very different.

-" Who are you?-Elsa said –"And what do you want?-causing ice in her room

Then a strange figure appears on the corner of her room.

_-"I just want to be your friend."-_the voice said with a sweet tone.

-"Please show you"-Elsa said-"If you want to be my friend, I need to meet you first."-

After this words the figure in the corner transforms into a girl, with blonde hair, and a white dress that looks like a pajama.

-_"My name is Rosalina, I'm the mother of the Lumas."-Rosalina said._

-"Lumas?"-Elsa said confused.

Then a star child appears on the back of Rosalina. Then Elsa remember when the story that she read mentions and shows the Lumas.

-"Wait… y-you a-are the…?-

-_"Yes, I'm the girl from the story"-Rosalina said-"I'm glad that you find my story, I lost my book on my latest travel to my home"._

-"Wow!"-Elsa said-"Well I think I came be your friend.

At this moment, both kids smile each other. Finally Elsa has found a friend.

On the next day, when her father visits her, she had the opportunity to ask a question to his father.

-"Papa?"-Elsa said.

-"Yes, Elsa?"-her father said.

-"Do you remember a book with a star in the cover?

-"Well…that book I found it in a forest before you were born. I don't know why a book was in a forest? It's a beautiful story and it's rare to be found in a forest".

-"Maybe someone lost it"-Elsa said as she roll her eyes as she knew from whom was it.

-"Yes…maybe"-her father said

**Okay guys so I want this chapter to be divide in 2 parts, because on the next page we will skip some years and it will take when Elsa has 18. **

**Until the next page!**

_**-Rosalinathespacequeen**_


	3. An (not so) imaginary friend part 2

It was a beautiful snowy day in Arendelle, like always, Elsa was locked in her room, but it was her 18 birthday, luckily for her Rosalina was there.

_-"Happy Birthday!"-_Rosalina with joy said as her Lumas follow her

-"Wow! Thank you"-Elsa said with a sweet tone-"And… it seems you change your dress."-

Rosalina nodded showing her dress. Her dress was a light blue, with a star in which is her heart, pumps with the same color as her dress, and her magic wand.

_-"_I'm happy that I have you, although I know that Anna is not…here"-Elsa said with a sad tone.

-"_Don't say that, you know that saying that makes you sad"-_

-"I-I know that"-tears begin from Elsa'a eyes, causing ice in her room.

But at that moment, Rosalina hugs her to try to calm her. And for the first time, she feel the warm of a hug.

**5 months later…**

_-"It's time to me to go"-_Rosalina said with a sad tone.

-"What?! NO!-Elsa yelled-"What I am going to do without you?!"-

_-The life continues sweetie, you had to meet the difference between good and evil, learning how to control your powers, you'll see obstacles on your journey. But like the fairy tales said, everyone has a happily ever after, except for the villains, because the life's too short."-_

-"no..no..NO! Please don't go!"-Elsa said with tears in her eyes-"You are my only friend!"-

But it was to late, Rosalina has already gone.

_Rosalina disappeared a week before Elsa's parents died. _

**Epilogue **

"_I still dreaming with her telling me that there's danger, or sometimes she told me "I told you". When I was unconscious from chandelier that fell on me, she appears on my dream telling me "What do you have done, Elsa", "You have to control this", "Your sister…", "This is getting out of control". Now that I able to control my powers she is telling me "I told you that everyone has a happily ever after"._

_I wish that someday I'll be able to see her again, the grand star… _

_-Elsa Queen of Arendelle _

_~͙~͙__**The End**_~͙~͙


End file.
